herofandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Phantom
Daniel "Danny" Fenton is the main protagonist of the television series Danny Phantom. His parents research ghosts, and had build a ghost portal which didn't work. Danny entered the non-functioning ghost portal and accidentally activated it, fusing his body with ectoplasm. He became half-ghost, gaining ghost powers such as intangibility, invisibility, and flight. He took on the alias Danny Phantom and now uses his ghost powers to protect his hometown of Amity Park. Appearance Personality At the beginning of the series, Danny is an average, awkward, nervous and friendly teenager. Like most teenagers, he has crushes on girls, occasional desires to be popular, a dislike of bullies, and embarrassment about his parents. Unlike them, though, he is afraid of anyone discovering his hard-to-control ghost powers, making him go from being a "geek" to a "freak". Not even sure about how to use his powers, Danny simply longs to be normal and unnoticed by anyone. But after he fights the Lunch Lady Ghost, he realizes he can use his powers to save others from ghost attacks, and dedicates his free time to catching troublesome ghosts. This new-found sense of purpose begins to change Danny into a heroic, brave young man. Over time, Danny gains confidence in himself and his abilities. He isn't scared of fighting ghosts, usually taunting them and putting all of his energy into fighting them off. He also gradually finds Dash more annoying and troublesome. As he faces more villains and bigger threats, Danny accepts that it's his responsibility to save those in need of help, sometimes endangering himself to do so. By Public Enemies, although many people think he's a bad guy, Danny is still determined to keep protecting Amity Park from ghosts, his dedication paying off when people begin to accept him as their hero in Reign Storm. On the downside, he can sometimes become overconfident and impulsive, assuming he can defeat anyone easily or do whatever he wants without any consequences. This might lead him to use his ghost powers to take revenge on bullies, cheat on a test, or even just ignore an impending situation so that he can enjoy something. When someone like Sam tries to warn him about his actions, Danny can be ignorant and disagreeable, only to find out he was wrong later. Despite these issues, once Danny figures out what he has caused, he works hard to set things right, whether it be apologizing or saving the day. When he's not worrying about ghosts, Danny is naturally kind, easy-going, and helpful. On the other hand, he can be grumpy, frustrated, stressed, and mean, often making sarcastic remarks or his eyes glowing green from anger. Danny rarely gets extremely mad or emotional, only taking important matters personally like Vlad and Dan. His ghost hunting often cuts into his school work time, but he does work hard after he puts his mind on the task at hand - except when he's lazy or distracted. Danny isn't the smartest person around, but he is clever at devising plans, having good ideas and using resources, like his powers, Fenton equipment, and friends with different talents. He loves making puns and exchanging witty banter during his fights, and while there's moments when he under-appreciates his friends, he is thankful to have them. Powers & Abilities Danny possesses a variety of supernatural powers and abilities due to his unique physiology. Going Ghost: White rings appear at Danny's waist and sweep over his body, transforming him from human to ghost. Danny can activate this transformation at will. His battle cry, "I'm going ghost!" or a variant thereof, often accompanies his transformation. Once transformed, he can use all his ghost powers. *'Intangibility': A standard ghost power. Danny can turn his body intangible, causing solid objects to pass straight through it. This power was the hardest for Danny to control at first, often activating at embarrassing times such as when asking a girl out. *'Invisibility': A standard ghost power. Danny can make his body invisible to both humans and ghosts. *'Flight': A standard ghost power. Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body, so he can fly through air and space at considerable speeds and heights. While flying, his legs often become a ghost tail. Danny can fly at incredibly high speeds - his top speed was measured at 112 mph in an early episode, and he has undoubtedly gotten even faster since then. *'Ecto-Energy Manipulation' **'Ghost Ray': Danny can fire ectoplasmic green energy blasts from his hands or fingertips. These blasts often explode on contact and are powerful enough to melt steel. **'Ghost Shield': Danny can generate shields made of ecto-energy that can nullify or even reflect attacks from other ghosts. Like his ghost rays, Danny's shields are green in color. **'Power Augmentation': Danny can channel ecto-energy through his body to increase his strength or punch with the power of a ghost ray. **'Ghost Light': Danny can project light from his hand using ecto-energy. **'Ghostly Wail': The ghostly wail is Danny's most powerful ability. Danny generates an extremely powerful sonic blast that can destroy buildings and cause severe damage to both humans and ghosts. Almost nothing can withstand this attack. Danny only uses this power as a last resort because it drains his energy extremely quickly, often forcing him to revert to human form and leaving him powerless after just one use. **'Telekinesis': Danny can move objects from a distance by grabbing them with ecto-energy. Danny has only been seen using this power once. *'Overshadowing': Danny can overshadow other humans and animals, allowing him to completely control the subjects's actions. While overshadowing, Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and ghost rays. This power has other uses and manifestations, such as: **'Software Fusion': In an early episode, Danny introduced himself into computer software and overshadowed his video game avatar to grant it his ghost powers. This may have been an extension of Danny's overshadowing power, or it may have been a new power that he gained through the use of the Fenton Helmet. **'Exorcism': Danny can separate a possessed person from a ghost overshadowing them by simply grabbing them with his hand or by using a ghost ray. **'Dream Invasion': Danny can overshadow a sleeping subject in order to get inside their dreams and interact within them. *'Duplication': Danny can create duplicates of his body that can act independently of each other. After seeing his arch-nemesis Vlad use this power in an early episode, Danny spends much of the series trying to learn it, finally mastering it in "Torrent of Terror", near the end of the series. *'Cryokinesis': Danny can fire beams of icy energy from his hands or eyes that can freeze enemies on contact, radiate cold energy from his body, and create objects from ice out of thin air. When using this power, his eyes turn icy blue instead of their usual glowing green. Danny can combine cryokinesis with his other powers for enhanced effects, such as firing an icy explosive blast or generating an ice shield to block fire attacks. Danny learned this power in "Urban Jungle". **'Ghost Sense': When Danny is in the presence of other ghosts, a blue mist comes out from his mouth, often accompanied by a chill going down his spine. This power subconsciously activates and alerts Danny to the presence of other ghosts. This was one of the first ghost powers he exhibited. It was later revealed that his ghost sense was a manifestation of cryokinesis. *'Superhuman Strength': Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body, so he can lift heavy objects with ease. In ghost form, he has been seen to be strong enough to rip through reinforced titanium. *'Superhuman Durability': In ghost form, Danny's body is incredibly resistant to damage, having sustained several strong blows from his enemies without showing notable injury. *'Superhuman Stamina': While human, Danny has the same stamina as a normal teenager, but in ghost form, he can exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. He once kept the Specter Speeder, the ship he and his friends were using, invisible for an entire night. *'Superhuman Agility': In ghost form, Danny's power of flight gives him agility, balance, and bodily coordination at levels far beyond human limits. *'Superhuman Reflexes': In ghost form, Danny has dramatically enhanced reflexes, being able to dodge attacks with ease. He once caught an arrow in midair with his bare hands. *'Paranormal Immunity': As a half-ghost, Danny is resistant to many types of ghost powers that normally harm humans. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': Danny can bend, twist, and otherwise manipulate his body far beyond the limits of normal human physiology. *'Weather Control (briefly)': After Danny's first fight with Vortex, he accidentally gained some of Vortex's power, allowing him to control the weather. This power was linked to Danny's emotional state, with calm weather when Danny was calm and stormy weather when Danny was angry. Danny lost this power during his second fight with Vortex. *'Vacuum Resistance': In two episodes, Danny was in outer space without a space suit and was unaffected by the vacuum, though he still needed a helmet. *'Underwater Breathing': Twice, Danny has been seen breathing and talking under water. Former Powers Empathic Weather Control: After Danny's first battle with Vortex, he accidentally gained some of Vortex's power, allowing him to control the weather like Vortex. Although his powers were on a smaller range and seemed to end just outside Amity Park. This caused his emotions to be linked to the weather. This caused great problems, as described by Vlad, "Your anger could cause cyclones, your sadness monsoons." They were later removed in his second fight with Vortex. While he had them, he caused a spike in heat so strong that it set off the sprinklers of the building he was in. He has also shown to be able to make tornadoes, electric storms and massive hurricane winds while angry, a tropical rain while sad and make it sunny while happy. Gallery Danny Fenton.jpg 702766-danny phantom.jpg Danny and Sam.jpg Danny explosive snowball.jpg|Danny Phantom facing Undergrowth in "Urban Jungle". Danny mind controlled by Freakshow.jpg|Danny mind controlled by Freakshow in "Control Freaks". Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Noncorporeal Category:Possessors Category:Teenagers Category:Super Hero Category:Protectors Category:Teleporters Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Force-Field Users Category:In Love Category:Hybrids Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Athletic Category:Leaders Category:Exorcists Category:Rebels Category:Victims Category:Siblings Category:Mentor Category:Villain's Crush Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Big Good Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Alter-Ego Category:Male Damsels Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Strong-Willed Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Vigilante Category:Astronauts Category:Scapegoat Category:Collector of Powers Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Adventurers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Determinators Category:Global Protection Category:Chaotic Good Category:Rescuers Category:Speedsters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Strategic Category:Brutes Category:Transformed Category:One-Man Army Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Elementals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Pure of heart Category:Immortals Category:Empowered Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Serious Category:Warriors Category:Famous Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Genius Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Telekinetics Category:The Hero Category:The Chosen One Category:Neutral Good Category:Wrathful Category:Defectors Category:Pacifists Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Falsely Accused Category:Loyal